My Last Breath
by insane4iero
Summary: XANA manages to materialize five crabs and Yumi ends up getting attacked by one of them. Dark story, not that dark, at least I think so. plz R


**Disclaimers: **I don't own Code Lyoko nor "My Last Breath" By Evanescence

**A/N: **I usually don't write dark fics, but while I was listening to this song, this idea came to mind, my friends at school thought it was good, hope you guys like it. :)

**BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed:** codeearthaelitak, Blood Vampire, Kinako Ishiyama, Suki-sei, Julia Poprocks, ice rose326, Wind Rider 12, ulrich+yumi4ever, Trillinka, Girl-Ulrich, Digyizzi02, Queen of the Mary Sue, mad-killer-bunnies-alert, peachie bee, and fallen part of the darkness.

**My Last Breath  
By: insane4iero**

Yumi sat quietly on her desk, looking out at the falling snow, not paying attention to the lesson

'Ugh, I can't believe this' she thought

'What's the point of paying attention when probably we're gonna have to return to the past'

Suddenly, she heard someone yelling like crazy

"YOU BETTER RUN, OR YOU'LL BE KILLED"

Everyone ran to the door to see what the commotion was all about, suddenly a crab (you know those big orange red things, they look like crabs to me) came into view

'Oh no! How'd that happen?' Yumi thought terrified

"Everyone, get out of the school! Run to safety!" she quickly yelled

Then her phone rang

"What is it Odd?"

"You're not gonna like this Yumi" Odd said over the phone

"I don't!" she said running out of the school

"So, you saw them?"

"Is hard not to! Where are you guys?"

"Jeremy and I are heading over to the factory, Ulrich stayed behind to try and stop them"

"Them? You mean there's more than one?"

"Yeah... five to be exact!"

"FIVE?" she yelled "All right good luck, I'll go find Ulrich" and with that she hung up

"ULRICH? WHERE ARE YOU?" Yumi yelled trying to find him over all the running kids

She finally spotted him over by the cafeteria, fighting a crab, she quickly ran over to help him

"Need some help?" she asked as she hit the crab with an ax, making it explode

"Thanks Yumi"

"So, how many are left?" she asked

"Two more" Ulrich said

"Great! They could be anywhere"

"Let's go crab hunting" Ulrich said

"Aelita? Can you hear me?"

"Jeremy, thank goodness, Xana activated a tower in the forest region!"

"Yeah, we figured that when we saw the crabs" Jeremy said while typing

"Crabs? You mean..."

"Yes, Xana managed to materialize five crabs"

"That's terrible! We must deactivate the tower quickly!"

"Yeah, hold on, I'm sending Odd over to help you"

Meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi had their hands full with the two remaining crabs

Ulrich dodged yet again "Take this!" he yelled as he struck a steel pole on the Xana symbol making it explode

"One down, one to go!"

Yumi, however, couldn't even come close to it

"Ulrich! I wouldn't mind you helping me over here"

"Hold on! I'm coming!" he said as he ran over to help her

"Hey you! Over here!" Ulrich yelled trying to get the crab's attention

The crab turned to Ulrich and got ready to fire, Ulrich got ready to jump out of the way, but didn't when the crab's laser missed him. Instead of hitting him, it hit Yumi

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ulrich turned around and saw Yumi lying on the floor covered in blood

"YUMI! You'll pay for that!" he charged at the crab filled with rage and even though he destroyed it, he kept hitting it

He dropped the steel pole and ran over to Yumi

**Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?**

He knelt down and held her weak body up in his arms "Yumi... hold on!"

"U...Ulrich..."

Ulrich felt tears coming down his face, but he didn't care, all he wanted was for Yumi to stay alive

"Yumi, I'm sorry"

"S... o..rry... f..or wh..at?" she asked weakly

"This is all my fault! I should've seen this coming!"

"D..on't ... bla...me... your...self"

"Yumi, please don't leave me!" Ulrich pleaded

"U..lri..ch... you... know as... well as I... do... I'm... not... go..nna... make.. it"

Ulrich felt more tears run down his already wet face as he heard Yumi say those words "Don't say that Yumi, you _are _gonna make it"

"No... pl..ease Ul..rich.. don't make... this harder... than it... al..ready is"

"But Yumi!... I need you... I... love you"

"Ul..rich... I ... love...you... too"

Ulrich leaned down and kissed her

"Th..anks... Ul..rich... for... ev..ery..thing.. " she said as she slowly closed her eyes

"Yumi... YUMI! NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, hugging her now limp body

**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture light  
It ends here tonight**

"Return to the past now" Jeremy said as he hit a key

Everything got engulfed by a bright light; everything went back to normal, except Yumi

Odd and Jeremy were back in their classroom, but got worried when they noticed Ulrich wasn't there, they quickly asked to go to the infirmary.

"I'm not liking this Jeremy! Yumi wasn't in her class either!" Odd said running beside him looking for Ulrich and Yumi

"They must be around here somewhere!" Jeremy said

Suddenly, they spotted them, Ulrich was crying his heart out, Yumi was still lying on his arms motionless, cold as a stone

"U..Ulrich... what happened?" Odd asked as he saw Yumi covered in blood

Jeremy felt tears forming in his eyes "Yumi?"

"She's... she's gone... she...left us!" Ulrich said

"No.. it... it can't be" Odd said now crying

"Maybe... we can still.. do something" Jeremy said crying as well

"No.. is too late... she's gone forever..." Ulrich said

"Yumi... why?" Odd said

_"Wow! they really are crying... crying for me" Yumi said_

_"They were your friends, they loved you more than anything, and you were very special for them, especially for Ulrich" a woman in white next to her told here_

_"I'm gonna miss them all, I just wish I..."_

_"Wish what?" the woman asked_

_"I wish I would've told Ulrich how I felt about him sooner" Yumi said_

_The woman grabbed her shoulder "Are you ready Yumi?"_

_"Yes, I'm ready" Yumi said looking down at her friends_

_Then, they were standing in front of a big, white gate_

_"Go on... remember what I told you" then the woman faded_

_The gate then opened and she walked in 'Why did I have to die in winter? It was my favorite season'_

**I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears**

Three months have passed since Yumi died and Ulrich's eyes were red and swollen from all the crying he had been doing, he laid in bed, he didn't feel like doing anything, he didn't even go to school

"I'm worried about Ulrich" Odd told Jeremy

"He'll be okay, he just needs more time to recover" Jeremy said

"But..."

"Yumi was much more important to him, she was the girl he loved, and remember what Ulrich told us, that day Yumi died, they confessed their true feelings for each other"

"Yeah... I guess your right, see ya tomorrow Jeremy"

"Yeah, good night" Jeremy said and they both walked into their rooms

Ulrich looked at Odd, he was already asleep, Ulrich sighed, it took a while but he finally fell asleep

_"Now's my chance" Yumi told herself _

_'Remember, you can only visit Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy one time, so whenever you decide to go into their dreams, make it worth it' she remembered what the woman told her_

_"I will, I'll connect their dreams, that way I can visit them all at once"_

(A/N: This is in their dreams)

Ulrich sat on the bench inside the school next to Odd and Jeremy

"Hey! What are you two doing in my dream?" Odd asked

"That's what I'd like to know!" Jeremy said "That and why we seem to be the only ones in school"

"Hey guys!"

The three turned around and saw Yumi standing there smiling

"YUMI!" they all said in union

"Listen, I guess you're wondering what you're doing here, believe it or not I brought you here" she said

"But... you're..."

"Dead. I know Odd, but they let me come and say my goodbyes to you in your dreams"

"Cool, so you mean you can visit us whenever you want?" Odd asked

"No, I can only be here once" Yumi said, "But that's okay, 'cuz I'll always be watching over you"

"This is crazy" Jeremy said

"I know" Odd agreed

Ulrich closed his eyes and remembered everything that happened when Yumi died

:FLASHBACK:

_**"No... pl..ease Ul..rich.. don't make... this harder... than it... al..ready is"**_

_**"But Yumi!... I need you... I... love you"**_

_**"Ul..rich... I ... love...you... too"**_

_**Ulrich leaned down and kissed her**_

_**"Th..anks... Ul..rich... for... ev..ery..thing.. " she said as she slowly closed her eyes**_

**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture light  
It ends here tonight**

:END OF FLASHBACK:

"Yumi..." Ulrich whispered, tears forming in his eyes

"Well, I guess I better go ahead and tell you what I was going to tell you" Yumi said

"I want to thank you Odd, for always making me laugh, even though sometimes you really got on my nerves" Yumi said

Odd just laughed

"Jeremy, I want to thank you for helping me study whenever a test came up and for being one of my friends" Yumi felt tears in her eyes

She went over to them and hugged them

"We really love you Yumi, as a friend of course" Odd said

"Yeah, we really miss you" Jeremy said

"Thanks guys" Yumi said "I love you guys too" "And please tell Aelita that I love her and that I'll miss her"

They all stood there hugging each other

"Hey Yumi... what about Ulrich?" Odd whispered

"I want to talk to him alone" she said

"Sure, bye Yumi" Jeremy said

They all hugged one last time and Yumi disconnected both their dreams

She walked over to Ulrich

"Ulrich?"

"Yumi... I... I still can't believe this" he said

Yumi smiled at him "I know is hard to believe"

Ulrich suddenly hugged her "Yumi... I miss you so much"

Yumi hugged him back "I know that Ulrich, I've been watching you this whole time, which reminds me, you really are a lazy bum, not going to school for three months!"

"I'm sorry Yumi, is just that... I don't feel like doing anything, I've been..."

"Really depressed, I know that Ulrich, but you have to get over me"

"I can't Yumi! How can you tell me to get over you? I love you so much, I can't just forget about you!" Ulrich said

"Ulrich, I love you too, but you have to move on, you can't live loving a dead girl, can you?" Yumi said

"No... but..."

"But nothing, I want you to promise me that you'll move on, that you'll find someone else to love and that you'll start going to school again!" Yumi said

Ulrich sighed "I promise, it'll take all of my effort to do that but I promise"

Yumi smiled at him "Thanks Ulrich, I know that even though you fall in love with someone else, you'll still hold a very special place for me in your heart"

"Now it's time for me to leave"

"Wait Yumi! Don't go yet! Please stay a little longer" Ulrich pleaded hugging her once more

"I love you Yumi"

"I love you too, Ulrich I just wish I had told you sooner"

Ulrich kissed her softly on her lips, she then started to fade

"Goodbye Ulrich, remember your promise"

"I won't Yumi, I love you!"

"I'll be watching over you" and with that she disappeared

**Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there**

Ulrich woke up, it was still dark outside, he looked around hoping to find Yumi standing there but realized it_ was _just a dream

"A beautiful dream" Ulrich whispered

**Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black**

"Good night Yumi, wherever you are... I promise" Ulrich said quietly and fell asleep with a big smile on his face

Little did he know, Yumi's ghostly figure was right next to him, watching over him

_"Good night Ulrich, sweet dreams"_

**THE END**

**A/N:** (crying) I can't believe I wrote that, this was way too hard for me! But I hope you liked it :) Please review, Ja ne

Randomly picked quote:  
**Yumi: **Hi Aelita! Have you seen any monsters?  
**Aelita:** Not yet  
**Odd: **(pointing to them) Guess you didn't look very hard!


End file.
